Zombie Song Parodies By Me
by PriestessFeathers
Summary: I hope you like the lyrics! I made them to go along with my Tokyo Babylon/HOTD crossover story! I hope I will be adding more later, so please be on the lookout! Enjoy!
1. Blow it up

There's a place downtown  
>Where the Zombies come around<br>And there's blood on the wall  
>It's a nomming free-for-all<br>Tonight

*Music*

When the dark, of the night  
>Comes around, that's the time<br>When the animal, comes alive  
>Looking for, somethin' wild<br>And now we're lookin' like pimps  
>In my yellow motorcycle<br>Gotta lot a weapons full of metal  
>In my backpack<br>Got my "All nighter" on  
>I'll regret it in the mornin'<br>But tonight, I don't give a  
>(I don't give a)<br>(I don't give a)

There's a place downtown  
>Where the Zombies come around<br>And there's blood on the wall  
>It's a nomming free-for-all<br>(And they) Bring it on  
>(When they) Blow it up<br>(When they) Blow it up  
>Everybody blow it up<p>

There's a place I know  
>If your looking for a show<br>Where they go hardcore  
>And there's dead zombies on the floor<br>(And they) Bring it on  
>(When they) Blow it up<br>(When they) Blow it up  
>Everybody blow it up<p>

*Music*

Lose your mind, lose it now  
>Lose your head, in the crowd<br>You're delerious, tear it down  
>Til' the sun comes, back around<br>Now we're gettin' so bashed  
>Knockin' over trash cans<br>Everybody brakin' limbs, it's a filthy red mess  
>Gonna get baited, I'm not the designated<br>Hunter so, I don't give a  
>(I don't give a)<br>(I don't give a)

There's a place downtown  
>Where the Zombies come around<br>And there's blood on the wall  
>It's a nomming free-for-all<br>(And they) Bring it on  
>(When they) Blow it up<br>(When they) Blow it up  
>Everybody blow it up<p>

There's a place I know  
>If your looking for a show<br>Where they go hardcore  
>And there's dead zombies on the floor<br>(And they) Bring it on  
>(When they) Blow it up<br>(When they) Blow it up  
>Everybody blow it up<p> 


	2. Highschool of the Dead

High School of the Dead Lyrics

HEY!  
>Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh<br>HEY!  
>Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh<br>HEY!

4 Years you think for sure  
>That's all you've got to endure<br>All the wannabe slicks  
>All the Stuck-up Chicks<br>So superficial, so immature

Then When you plan to graduate,  
>Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"<br>What happened to where I just came from,  
>I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.<p>

The Whole Dang World is just as infected  
>who's the best fighter, who's dropping dead<br>Whos got the ammo Who gets the guns  
>Whos kinda cool and whos just a mess<p>

And you still don't have the right tools  
>And you don't have the right weapons<br>Nothing changes but the faces, the looks, and the end

High School of the Dead  
>Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh<br>HEY!  
>Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh<br>HEY!

Check out the popular kids  
>You'll never guess what Jessica is!<br>And how did Mary Kate eat all that weight?  
>And Katie killed a baby so I guess that's Tom's fate<p>

And the only thing that matters,  
>Is climbing up that survival ladder<br>Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
>Doesn't matter if you're dead or if you're alive<p>

Reese Witherspoon, she was the Prom Queen  
>Bill Gates was Captain of the chess team<br>Jack Black was the clown  
>Brad Pitt was the quarterback<p>

Seen it all before  
>Now I want my gun back!<p>

The Whole Dang World is just as infected  
>who's the best fighter, who's dropping dead<br>who's in the club and who's in the church  
>Who's dropping dead before all the rest<p>

And you still don't have the right tools  
>And you don't have the right weapons<br>And you still see the same people you did back then

High School of the Dead  
>Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh<br>High School of the Dead

The Whole Dang World is just as infected  
>who's the best fighter, who's dropping dead<br>Whos got the ammo Who gets the guns  
>Whos kinda cool and whos just a mess<p>

And I still don't have the right tools  
>And I still have the same 3 weapons<br>And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then

High School of the Dead  
>Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh<br>High School of the Dead

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
>High School of the Dead<p>

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
>Here We Go Again<p>

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh 


End file.
